


A Hard Fuck

by Javince



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mike's the top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vinny's the bottom, because if you came for romance you won't find it here, like absolute smut, read only if that's your thing, very sweaty hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javince/pseuds/Javince
Summary: Originally written by CombiningPowers on twitter.Vinny and Mike fuck and they fuck hard. That's about it really.
Relationships: Mike | m6000w/Vinny, Vinny (Vinesauce)/Jabroni Mike
Kudos: 5





	A Hard Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by CombiningPowers on twitter. Posted with permission.

"Is that how you're gonna be playing the whole game? You know that you can go into cinematic mode to skip the travelling sequences, right?" complained Mike as he sank deeper and deeper into the leather chair beneath him, groaning loudly like a screeching banshee as he watched his friend "play" Red Dead Redemption in the worst way possible. 

"It's called being immersive, fast travel makes everything an amateur's paradise. Plus, Arthur looks pretty sweet effortlessly bouncing on that saddle," retorted Vinny with a sarcastic jest, enjoying not only the game and its fantastic gameplay, but also annoying his friend who was stuck in the passenger's seat.

"Can you at least shoot at some of the passing deer or hunters, that IS the main draw of the game after all," continued Michael in a pitched complaint as he watched the HQ landscapes pass by without anything of substance occurring to blanket his exponential boredom, his attention instead falling onto his under-dressed streaming companion. As the duo were currently lounging in Vinny's private game room, the 33 year old host was dressed in nothing but a tank-top that exposed his hairy chest and armpits as well as a tight pair of briefs, its black and white outline converging nicely on his noticeable bulge. There was no doubt about it that Vinny was a young and attractive guy despite his laborious diet of chicken-tendies and pizza, though Mike was unsure if they had a mutual interest in one another. He had noticed several times in the past during band-practice or twitch-streaming where Vin was essentially exposing himself for Michael's wandering eye, either spreading his hairy legs or bending over in his jeans for obnoxious amounts of time. Even now, the chunkier man was wondering if his friend was egging him on purpose, lulling him to his scantily dressed body. 

"I bet you'd love me to pull out my gun, stroke its extended shaft over and over and shoot out some hot, molten lead, wouldn't you?" joked Vinny with an exaggerated moan as he thrusted his hips in a sexual manner, holding the vibrating controller over his bulging crotch to exacerbate the lewd action.

Mike bit his tongue, turned his head back to the flickering screen and crossed his hairy legs, hiding his 8-inch erection that suddenly sprung to life. He was lucky his jeans were as thick as they were, because the last thing he needed was Vinny blurring the lines even further than before. 

"You feeling ok Mike? I didn't creep you out with my completely accurate pornstar impersonation did I?" jested Vinny as he leaned over on the couch, finally putting the game into cinematic mode to appease his gaming partner. 

"You call that acting like a pornstar? You must watch some pretty shitty vids," countered the 31 year old, his peripheral vision honed in on his friend's inner-thighs despite facing forwards towards the flatscreen. Placing the controller down on the coffee-table, Vinny scooted over, their bodies now touching explicitly. 

"Are you hard? Looks like you're trying to hide something," whispered the 33 year old in a playful tone as he rested his head on Mike's shoulder, the room's atmosphere immediately transforming into an ambient date night, not a buddy-buddy gaming session. 

"What? No! Don't give yourself the credit," goaded Michael as he lightly pushed the weird-acting Vin off of him, folding his arms with a huff to clearly show his irritated state. 

"It's ok, it's flattering even. From the size of that tent, you must be packing quite a beer-can under there," continued the lusty gamer without pause, unaware that his friendly nudging was making Mike incredibly uncomfortable. Michael sat there, stunned and unsure of what to think and more importantly, what to do. Was this all an admission of interest? An invitation of sorts? Feeling cloudy and hazy as his mind swilled with contrasting thoughts, the younger, hornier man reacted as accurately as he could. Primally. 

"If you're so interested in my fucking dick, then here, take it all in! Why don't you get on your knees and blow me!" yelled the chunkier guy as he ripped his jeans downwards, pulling his underwear down in one powerful swoop. With his 8-inch manhood throbbing upright in the air, a droplet of pre-cum resting on the sensitive tip, Mike grabbed the annoyingly intrusive Vinny by his shoulder and pulled him into his crotch, eager to answer the question once and for all. 

"Yea you like that? Bet you love having my cock pushed into your face you fucking pervert!" mocked Michael as he held his friend's struggling head against his revealed pelvis, using all of his strength to essentially drown Vinny on his manhood. Although expecting an extremely violent and slur-filled outburst to end all outbursts, the 31 year old was more than surprised to suddenly feel Vinny's tongue brush and lick against his pulsing organ, the 33 year old spitting and sucking on the member like a lustful slut. Loosening his grip and retracting his monster strength, Mike continued to feel warm, wet splashes on his privates, small moans escaping the submissive gamer's stuffed maw as he transitioned from foreplay to a full-on blowjob. 

"You want to do this? So ... I was right about you wanting me to make a move on you?" muttered Michael to himself as he tried to process the unforeseen turn of events, his train of thought constantly interrupted by surges of pleasure as Vin's slick tongue wrapped and coiled around his cock like a ravenous snake, lubricated by a copious amount of warm saliva. Vinny looked up with big, opened eyes from his crouched position and winked, hungrily swallowing the thick, girthy organ; gagging and choking on the shaft as he attempted to force open his tight throat. 

"Fuck yea, you'd better get into it then," demanded the seated man as he bent forwards and cupped his hands around the back of his friend's head, pulling him inwards; moaning loudly as he shoved an additional 3-inches inside the hot cavern. Vinny, completely unprepared for the increased workload, sputtered and choked loudly as his airways were blocked, unable to move as Mike clamped him in place. 

"You think you can tease me with your skimpy clothing and bending over for months on end without consequence? I'm in charge now, got it?" announced Michael as he held Vin with both of his hands, staring into his tearful eyes as the crouched man struggled to escape; his tongue thrashing wildly like a fish out of water. 

"Good, glad we've settled that matter," finally finished Mike as he released his oxygen-deprived friend, licking his lips as Vin sputtered loudly, excess saliva drooling out of his mouth like a leaking tap.

Standing up to properly adjust himself on the comfortable leather couch, Mike quickly stroked himself back to full hardness, pulling his shirt off with his free hand as he did so.

"C'mon Vin, get back over here and give my juicy balls a good cleaning," ordered Michael as he lifted up his monstrous cock, revealing his hairy, dangling ballsack to his gaming buddy. The 33 year old did as he was asked, clearing his throat with a quick cough before submerging his lips and tongue against the salty sack, cradling the big, swollen testes in his mouth. 

"Oh yea, you're a pro aren't you? I bet you've already blown all the others guys by now," teased the chunkier man, resting his veiny shaft against Vinny's face; the engorged organ almost obscuring the man's nose and forehead. Vinny slurped on the hanging jewels with the utmost care, his moans muffled as he attempted to squeeze the two orbs into his mouth at once, his tongue constantly lapping in small circles in an attempt to polish the entire surface area. 

"Fuck Vinny, I think we just found your new job," moaned the younger man as he lightly stroked his cock, squeezing a droplet or two of his pre-cum onto his friend's sweaty face. The room smelt densely of the two men's combined odour, their naturally hairy bodies oozing and dripping with perspiration and musk as their sexual relationship carried forth. Pulling his wet balls from Vin's mouth, Mike continued his teasing by slapping his member across the 33 year old's face, tapping it against Vinny's tongue with increasing force. 

"You love that don't you? You were put on this planet to be used by other men," continued the bigger man as he essentially controlled the entire deck of cards, pondering what he should do next with his new submissive pet. Before he could make a decision however, Mike grabbed the older man and pulled him gently into his lap, Vinny unsure of what was happening next. Before he could ask, Mike leaned forwards and kissed his friend and gaming companion deeply, forcing his tongue into the surprised mouth. Holding their pose and position for a few minutes, the two men got lost in their passionate make-out session, years and years of friendship and shared intimacy cascading in a final kiss that would put 'The Notebook' to shame. Vin could feel Michael's throbbing cock push into his chest as they embraced and locked their tongues together, a wet trail of clear pre-cum leaking down towards his stomach and belly-button. Pulling back after a few minutes of conjoined moaning, the younger man wiped his lips and resumed his controlling stance from before, eager to get back to the more 'blood-pumping' activities.

"Lick my feet and suck on my toes, that'll put you in your fucking place," suddenly brought up Mike as he thought of new ways to play with his new toy, kicking off his shoes and bringing his sock-covered paws up off the ground and into his buddies face.

"Lick your feet? That's a bit much," denied Vinny as the sweaty stench of his friend's feet clouded his senses, unsure if he was willing to carry out such an unusual task. 

"Don't go acting the saint now, you've been begging me to fuck you and take advantage of you so prove it. Lick. My. Feet," staggered the 31 year old as he flicked and wriggled his toes through their cloth-prison, shoving his size-12 thumpers into Vinny's face as he did. Taking a deep breath, the 33 year old obliged the strongly-worded request and raised his hands up to remove the socks, very unfamiliar with the social etiquette of foot-play.

"Nope, I want you to use your teeth. Remove my damp socks with your mouth and nothing else," added Mike with a smirk as he laid back on the sofa, eager to see just how much influence he had over the other man. Gulping and closing his eyes, Vin leaned forward and carefully clamped his front teeth around the very tip of the sweat-soaked sock, pulling his head back like an animal as he wrestled the garment off the large foot. Despite not deep-throating the entire limb, he could already taste the overpowering flavour on his taste buds; his mind still unsure if he enjoyed the experience or not. 

"Yea, that's right, rip it right off. Don't forget the other one as well," chided Michael as he relished the power in his midst, already rubbing his sweaty, exposed foot on Vinny's neck and shoulder as the man began the same process on the other sock. Pulling it off with ease, Vinny was now left with Mike's two size-12 paws right in his face, their combined odour filling his personal bubble with their masculine stench. 

"Time to put that tongue to work. Just like you did with my fat balls," bit Michael as he relaxed, feeling like a pampered guest at a resort as he raised his legs higher. Sticking his tongue out as far as it could reach, Vin gingerly wiped the wet organ across the mostly clean surfaces, working from tip to base in an organised manner to properly clean and polish the boot-fillers. The taste was like licking salt right out of its shaker, though surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. Within a few minutes, Vinny was eagerly licking and sucking on Mike's two feet with the same enthusiasm as earlier, the two paws reminding him of two monster cocks instead.

"Fuck yea Vin, suck on my toes like the whore that you are," moaned Mike as his foot-fetish fantasy was fully realised, pre-cum dripping down his pulsing shaft as his friend devoured his feet with an intense, carnal delight. The toes were the 33 year old's favourite part, the younger man's wriggling and howling only enhancing the depraved action further. 

"C'mon take them further into your greedy gullet," suddenly insisted the seated man as he shoved his foot forwards in a delayed kicking motion, forcing the toes of his right foot into the widened entrance. Vinny choked and gagged as his mouth and lips stretched open, tears forming around his opened eyes as he was gagged in the most embarrassing position possible; excess spit and saliva drooling out as he sputtered and coughed. 

"Oh yea, don't lie to me and tell me that you're not completely into this. You're my foot slut and you're gonna do whatever I want," groaned Mike as he continued his pushing and shoving, outstretching his hairy leg to better insert his size-12 paw deeper and deeper; literally getting off to the sights and sounds of his friend choking on his lubricated foot. Vin felt slightly lightheaded as his mouth was abused in such a manner, the raw taste of the man's sweaty soles and heel dancing around his swashing tastebuds. Every exhale was a congested, gasping ordeal and the 33 year old honestly felt he was going to pass out; his loosened tongue tightly draped around his rough companion's squirming toes. As quickly as it began, it finished and Vinny was left sputtering his poor lungs, inhaling and exhaling deeply; wiping the tears that had begun their casual descent down his moisturised face. 

"I'm not done with you yet," announced Mike as he rubbed his spit-laced limbs together, licking his lips at the next position to bridge and take a hold of.

"Time to bend you over Vinny. I can't wait to pound that tight ass of yours till you scream and squirm," finally announced Mike as he stood up off the couch, his fat dick swelling and ready to burst at any second. Nodding eagerly and with sexual intent, Vin quickly stripped down to his bare nakedness and waited further command, eager to skewer his body on his friend's manhood. 

"You've always had a nice body, can't wait to really show you what it's like to be with a proper alpha of the species," complimented the younger man with a whisper as he brushed his clammy hand across Vinny's bare skin, squeezing lightly as he 'felt-up' his prey; paying special attention to the juicy ass that was laid out before him like a banquet. Exploring the new and exposed tissue with his sensitive fingertips, Mike could barely contain his primal and lustful urges, his swinging balls and lengthy cock seemingly lulling him to fuck Vinny as quickly and as harshly as possible. 

"Do what you want with me, I've been waiting for this, for you and your thick tent," replied the 33 year old under his breath as he bent forwards over the leather couch, lowering his shoulders and raising his rear up like a stretching dog, his hairy hole clearly visible between his meaty ass-cheeks. Standing behind the alluring pose and angling his awaiting junk like a truck backing-up into a narrow warehouse, Mike took a deep breath, tapping his member on between Vinny's crack as a warm-up exercise. Looking down and spitting on his organ, the younger, hairier man bucked forward ever so slightly, holding his rigid spear in his hand. 

"Ohh yea, pound me Mike, I wanna wrap my body around yours," moaned a whorish Vin as he felt the throbbing tip begin its connection to his asshole, relaxing and closing his eyes as he patiently waited for the familiar feeling of cock inside his ass. 

"Take it bitch, take it all!" howled Michael as he finally slammed his hips and pelvis forwards, immediately burying the first 3-inches of his cock inside Vinny’s tight ass; both men moaning in heat as the sex finally began. 

"Oh God, yea, fuck me babe!" whined Vinny in a high-pitched voice as he felt his hole spread open in thrusting intervals, waves and surges of electric ecstasy already beginning their journey throughout his tingling nervous system. The 33 year old's own cock was already throbbing and ready to burst as it was pushed against the supple leather couch, pre-cum oozing out in irregular spurts. 

"You like that? You like my fat italian cock in your oven?" yelled a sweaty Michael as he continued his fucking motions, intent on sinking his entire ship into his friend's port within the next few strokes. 

Vinny was on Cloud-9 as his boisterous rump was used in his favourite way, making sure to bounce his hips to really ride his friend's quivering penis. With every stroke, he felt Mike's length sink deeper and deeper into his corridors, his slick walls coiling around the welcome intruder the same way his tongue wrapped around the shaft earlier. Vinny lost himself when he was on the receiving end of a hard cock, his thoughts flying out the window as his brain became centralised on the pounding, rough feeling shooting throughout his body. Michael was probably the widest dick he had ever taken and boy he was feeling the difference already, a cold sweat forming on his forehead and around his shoulders as he felt his prostate begin to vibrate and shake. 

"Ohhh yeaaa, use me like I'm a sex-toy Mike. I wanna feel your cum inside my ass," slurred Vin as his eyes rolled back into his head, every thrust from his younger companion sending sparks of colour and intrinsic patterns into the blackness of his vision. He could lose himself in the feeling, already he felt his identity slip away, replaced with the label of being a submissive whore who would do anything for another fix. 

"Dirty fucking boy, look at how easy you take my monster dick," chastised Mike through a series of small huffs and puffs as he slapped the older man's bouncing ass repeatedly, smiling deviously as a vibrant red hand-print formed on the hairy tissue. 

"Yes, slap me, fuck me, use me," chanted Vinny as he was pushed into the couch by Michael's increased strength, the 31 year old holding down the 33 year old as he prepared to breed. 

"You want this 8-inch shaft so badly, well take it over and over," growled a sweaty Mike as he finally buried his bone as far as it could reach, his thick, black pubes tickling Vinny's asshole as the sword inserted itself fully into the hilt. Holding the older man's shoulders, the dominant man began to breed and pound in quick but powerful strokes, his hairy balls slamming against Vinny's own as he plunged himself over and over into the awaiting hole. 

"OooHH FuuCCkk!" moaned Vinny as he rightly felt every single inch of his friend's sword stretch and rearrange his innards, his legs and thighs going limp as he was bred like an animal. He had never been pushed this far before and the 33 year old was pleased that there was still more to come.

However, as quickly as the sensation crescendoed into its peak climax, it was doubly doused as Mike suddenly pulled his body away, instead resting his lubricated schlong against his friend's puckering asshole. Ejected out of his crazed, carnal state of being, the 33 year whined and mewed like a spoiled pet in-between deep pants, wriggling his ass and grinding it against the throbbing organ with high hopes that his efforts would be rewarded an extra dose of the 8-inch insertion. 

"We don't wanna end the party too early now do we?" commented Michael through looped huffs and puffs as he regained control of his breathing patterns, his forehead and chest completely soaked with his perspiration, his chunky frame glistening like a reflective disco-ball as the gaming rooms several light sources shone on him. 

"Was I tiring you out? Or were you reaching your goal way too soon," edged Vinny with a sly remark, secretly hoping that by aggravating his friend, he would receive an even more forceful pounding session. Luckily for the extremely pent-up Vinny, his slutty request was rapidly granted. Slightly ticked off and laughing in an exaggerated tone, Mike bent forwards grabbed his buddy by his soft neck and shoulders, guiding him from the soaked leather couch to the nearby bed. Groaning as he was thrown around like a limp rag-doll, Vin quickly adapted to his new position, moving his hands behind his back and spreading open his rear; small gasps pouring out of his upturned mouth. 

"Ready for another round bitch? I'm not gonna hold back this time, you're leaving this bed with my thick, creamy cum pouring out of your stretched hole," mocked Mike as he took several deep breaths, eager to finish what he started for real this time. Vinny nodded sheepishly, biting his lip as he tenderly rubbed his fingers against his entrance; squeezing his cheeks in his palms to allure his 31 year old fuck-buddy.

Growling like an animal, Michael re-plunged his slick manhood effortlessly back into his own personal fleshy holster, throwing his bearded head back in bliss with a deep-rut as the familiar sensations of hot, raunchy sex swallowed him up like a pill. 

"FUCK YEA, SCREW ME HARDER!" yelled the 33 year old from his hunched position as his opened backside was punched over and over on a continuous loop, his testicles bouncing with every subtle movement. 

"Shut it and take it!" replied Mike as he lifted his leg upwards off the ground, resting it comfortably on the back of Vinny's sweaty head, pushing down and pinning the other man against the bed. 

"AHHHH FUCK," continued Vinny as he relished the extreme situation he was suddenly placed in, moaning whorishly as he was held down like a tied pig; his internal walls expanding and contracting as Mike's thick, veiny shaft tore him open. 

"You like my foot pressing down on your fucking head? You like being trapped under my boot?" teased the chunkier, dominant man as he increased his weight and pressure, slowly crushing Vinny's skull under his size-12 paw. 

"Yea, pin me babe, teach me a lesson," mewled the submissive slut as he was used and abused, drooling uncontrollably as he fulfilled the role he was destined to be; eager for Mike's sperm to paint and churn his twisting guts. Rapidly slamming his hips and pelvis into Vin without a care in the world, Mike began to feel his loins swell with his inevitable, delayed orgasm; his ballsack smashing into the bottom's taint. 

"You ready for my load? I bet you're dying for my salty cum," moaned the hairier man as he prepared to creampie his friend, his 8-inch member disappearing and reappearing as he vigorously fucked and bucked his throbbing shaft. Vinny responded with a sprawling, delayed moan as he waited for his own prostate orgasm to blossom, his mind honed-in and focussed on the next several seconds. 

"OHH FUCK YEA VINNY, TAKE IT!" screamed Mike suddenly as he stopped and collapsed forwards, his penis exploding and quivering within the tight, wet corridor; ropes of sticky cum shooting outwards like a broken garden-hose. Vinny could already feel the viscous, slick fluid begin to plaster and drip out of his opened entrance, the hot liquid sloshing inside his ass like a washing machine. 

"Fuuuuuuckkk," whined the older man as he felt his friend's member begin to shrivel and shrink inside his own body, the two men gasping and panting from their extended sex session. Making eye contact once again, the two leaned into one another and began to kiss again, their sweaty, wet bodies rubbing and sliding against one another as they passionately embraced. 

"God your cock is amazing," purred Vin in-between smooches and licks as he made-out with his friend of many years, a small amount of cum already flowing out of his orifice. Mike didn't respond and instead kissed harder, their tongues wavering around one another like two snakes in the middle of a mating ritual. 

Reaching down with his own during their embrace, Vinny attempted to jack off his own throbbing rod, unable to reach an orgasm from penetration alone. His attempt was stopped and interrupted by Mike who forbade the apparently 'unwanted' action, holding Vin's arms by his side as he kissed even harder than before. 

"I wanna cum so badly, please let me get myself off," whispered Vinny as he desperately tried to claw free, his swollen balls essentially crying out for the smallest amount of love and affection; overfilled with semen as a result of the rough ass-play from before. 

"Do it then, but slowly. If I see your hand stroke too fast you'll be sorry" controlled Mike as he carried on with his make-out session, enjoying the influence and power he had over his friend even after ejaculating. The 33 year old immediately began to pump away at his organ, working his way from the base to the tip in delayed strokes, his orgasm already on the verge of bellowing outwards. Backing away and removing his tongue from his friends mouth, Michael watched as Vinny finally reached his own plane of enjoyment, weak and sickly spurts of cum spilling onto his stomach. 

"Ohh fuck," groaned the 33 year old as his balls rose up and fell, ejecting their contents in a continuous stream. Although he would've preferred a rapid, heart-pounding finale, he was relieved he was allowed to cum at all. 

"You're ass is mine Vinny, I can't wait to fuck you again," cooed Michael as he rested his thick frame on his semen-splattered friend, both men holding one another as their sweaty, slick bodies rubbed together. Like most of their coop gaming sessions, there was always time for another round. Mike laid his arms by his side as he kissed even harder than before. 

"You're ass is mine Vinny, I can't wait to fuck you again," cooed Michael as he backed away, his cock already half-erect once more.


End file.
